


Evie Potter and the Stone

by HarmonyForever (orphan_account)



Series: Evie Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Male Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmonyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of Jamie Potter and the Stone.<br/>Evie grows up with Arabella Figg away from the Dursleys. She grows up loved and happy and knowing about her parents and magic. How would that affect the story.<br/>Fem Harry paired with Ron later on in the series.<br/>Male Hermione paired with Ginny later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dancing Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Evie cheers up Neville.

It had been ten years since Arabella Figg had become the gaurdian of Evangelina Lily Potter, or 'Evie' as she preferred to be called. Ten years since Evie had lost her parents, they had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Evie had received a small lightning bolt shaped scar above her left eye, but other than that she was unharmed. Which is very surprising considering that half the house was blown up and that Evie herself had been hit by the killing curse. Thus she became The-Girl-Who-Lived, Evie was protected because of her mother, Lily had used old magic to keep her safe and because she placed a drop of blood in Evie's locket, Evie would be safe until her 17th birthday. At 17 Evie would be a full grown witch and able to use magic freely.

"Evie, it's time to wake up" Arabella said as she knocked on her grandaughter's bedroom door.  
"Mmm" moaned Evie sleepily, Arabella sighed and walked into the room. Evie's room was a decent size, she had a white wooden floor to watch the furniture, lilac coloured walls, white curtains and a soft pink rug. Her room was filled with toys and books. On one side of the window was a desk on the other was her bed. Next to the door was a wardrobe opposite the desk and a set of draws next to the bed. Evie had a warm pink floral duvet and pillows. Evie loved the colours of nature, but her favourite colour was lily-pink, as she called it.  
"Evie" Arabella said softly lightly shaking the small child's foot.  
Evie stretched, much to the annoyance of the small grey kitten, that was resting next to her head. The kitten meowed loudly in her tiny baby voice.  
"Oh Pip I'm sorry if I woke you up baby" Evie murdered softly stroking the kitten. Sh,e then slipped out of bed, hugged her gran and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before she headed over to the wardrobe.  
"Breakfast in five" Arabella informed her, as she picked up Pip and headed downstairs.

Evie changed out of her burgundy Pj's , she was 4ft11 and had a slender build.her skin was fair and her cheeks were always rosy. Evie had big round emerald green eyes framed by thick long lashes, her hair was the colour of coal and fell in loose curls to her elbow. Her scar was hidden by a sweeping fringe to the left, and around her neck sat her silver locket and small lily was on the front with pink petals made of jewels. Overall she looked very much like her mother, Lily, except she had her father's hair. Personality wise she took after James her father, although she wasn't aragant and cocky just cheeky and she wanted to help her frinds., she loved making people smile.  
Evie clipped her fringe back so it wasn't in her eyes, she then slipped on a pair of black tights and a large forrest green dress that had short sleeves and fell to her knees, a pair of black pumps were then slipped on to her feet. After brushing her hair and checking her reflection, she smiled and walked downstairs for a bowl of her favourite cereal, Honey Puffs.

Arabella Figg lived on the outskirts of a small town in Cornwall. Gorran Haven was on the coast. Arabella lived on the cliffs in a small three bedroom we house surrounded by trees. They had their own path down to the see and simply loved it there. Evie loved running about on the soft sand and paddling in the water.  
"As you know Mrs Longbottom is coming round with Neville, so you can go out and fly but please don't get mud on your dress. Arabella said sipping her tea, while keeping an eye on the broom which was sweeping by itself. Pip was curled up in the armchair trying to avoid the broom, the radio was on and 'The Pixies" were singing one of their songs. Evie liked Neville but Mrs Long bottom often said bad things about her mother, who was a muggleborn. Evie finished her pumpkin juice and grabbed her cleansweep three, it was old and battered, but Arabella said she could have a new one for her birthday. Vie was a very good flyer,'ven better than your father' her gran had once told her. Evei was was happy that she had inherited her father's flying ability, she felt close to him when she was on her broom.

After many loops and dives and other tricks, Arabella went out to tell her granddaughter to comedown as their guests were here. Evie made sure that she was only a few feet off the ground so that if she fell she wasn't hurt, even though Arabella had placed a cushioning charm on the ground.  
"Evie they're here" Arabella called  
"Five more minutes" Evie shinned  
"Evangelina Lily Potter come down now" Arabella snapped, Evie sighed but quickly landed, she brushed her self down and placed her broom in the cupboard. Arabella magically brushed a Evie's hair, before they walked into the living room.

In one corner Are below as in Knitting needles were clicking away working on q new jumper for Evie. Mrs Longbottom was sat on the red tartan sofa while Arabella sat on the green tartan sofa. Everything in the house was differentl. It was usualy messy and lived in. But Arabella had sent everything to their place. Mrs Longbottom was tall, bony woman with grey hair, she wore a green tweed jacket and skirt, white blouse and a volcher on her hat. Her red handbag sat next to her. Neville was a similiarheight to Evie and had a plump build, he had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was a day older than Evie but he let Evie be in charge.  
"Hello" Evie said calmly, smiling brightly at Neville.  
"Hi Evie," Neville replied returning her smile, Mrs Longbottom tutted.  
"Good morning Evangelina, I hope you have had a nice time flying, although it is not what a young lady should be doing" here she sent a look at Arabella.  
"Evie enjoys it" Arabella snapped in defence.  
"It is a shame Evangelina akes after her mother, such a waste..."  
"Augusta that is enough," Arabella snapped seeing the vase on the window wobble, "we do not sleek ill of the dead in this house, expecily hen they died a hero's death" she said firmly.  
"Neville do you want to play chess?" Evie asked trying to move on and forget her anger.  
"Yes please" Neville replied.

"I won" Neville yelled triumphantly.  
"Neville do not shout, it is rude" Artists Longbottom snapped as she cleared away the spilt tea with a wave of her wand.  
Neville mumbled an apology and looked down sadness filling his eyes. Evie hated seeing him so sad, it made her feel guilty, Evie looked at her teddy bear which sat in a bow under the window. Slowly the toy nodded and clibled out of the box, it walked towards Neville and Evie and started dancing on the chess board. Neville and Evie were so on giggling in delight and the bear changed its dancing style its movements were faster and more energetic.  
"What is going on?" Arabella asked as they looked up, Evie was making her bear dance again.  
"Evie has strong magic" Mrs Longbottom sighed  
"It's not me" Evie said through pearls of laughter, Evie made the bearstopp and flop as Neville looked at her in shock. Arabella looked at her granddaughter in disappointment, she wasn't mad because Evie had only been trying to cheer Neville up.  
"Neville this calls for a celebration" Mrs Longbottom cried picking up her handbag and dragging Neville from the room.  
Arabella sentthepots to the kitchen and set them to work cleaning themselves. Evie followed her grandmother through to the kitchen and paused.  
"Are you mad?" She asked quietly  
"No but you shouldn't have done that, yourintentions were good but it could have back fired! Of course being accidental Neville can hardly recreation that for her, even if he wanted to" Arabella explained. Sheehugegd Evie and smiled.  
"I'm sorry" Evie said tears in her eyes.  
"Hush its fine, now go wash your hands and we will have a slice of cake each" Arabella said softly, Evie smiled and did as She was told.


	2. Letters and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie receives her Hogwarts letter and makes an enamy when she goes shopping for her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are taken from the book in this chapter

Evie walked into the large farm house kitchen, it was her birthday in two weeks and the Hogwarts letters were being sent out. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, her fringe was loose and covered her scar, she words pair of denim shorts, a sky blue T-shirt and grey flip-flops. She noticed that the clothes were washing themselves and the sausages and bacon were being flipped by the spatchla and the eggs were being moved on their own. Arabella was sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. The window was wide open so that any owls could fly in.  
"Evie how about we go down to the beach today" Arabella said as the pans served Evie her breakfast, Arabella summoned the bottle of pumpkin juice but Evie poared her own glass, as she only wanted a small amount.  
"Sounds like fun, it's really warm, but yesterday I saw a few muggle children and they teased me because I don't go to the school"  
"Muggles, they need to teach their children manners, its our way to teach children at home until their eleven, it gives parents chance to monitor their childrens magic, after all we if you had turned a teachers hair blue or flew like you did here I would be in trouble for not looking after you" Arabella explained. Evie smiled and laughed when she remembered how she turned her grandmothers hair blue because she couldn't have a price of blueberry pie before dinner. She was five when that happened, and had flown off the swings when she was eight.

As Evie was finishing her breakfast, three owls flew in through the window, twotawny owls landed in front of Arabella, one carried the daily proffit, the other a copy of this weeks, 'Witch Weekly' a magazine that Arabella treated herself with. The other owl, a brown speckled barn owl landed in front of Evie, unlike the other two it did not leave when the letter was removed from his leg. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the adress was writtin in emerald green ink. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Evie saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. It was addressed to her.  
Miss Evangelina Lily Potter  
The 2nd bedroom  
Cliffe-side House  
Garrow Haven  
Cornwall

"Eeeeeeeeeee" shrieked Evie, "IT'S COME MY HOGWARTS LETTER IT'S HERE!" Evjeyelled Dancing around the kitchen. Pip and the owl looked at her like she was crazy, Evie picked up Pip and hugged her sweetly. Arabella laughed.  
"Well open it"  
"Oh right" Evie giggled she handed Pip to her gran and opened the letter pulling out two species of parchment.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
　　Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
　　(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
　　Dear Miss Evangelina Potter  
　　We are Headmistress  
nform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
　　Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
　　Minerva McGonagall,  
　　Deputy Headmistress  
Arabella was currently securing a message to the owls leg, the owl then flew out of the window with a hoot.  
"So what do you need?" Arabella asked.  
Evie turned to the next price of parchment and read it allowed.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
　　UNIFORM  
　　First-year students will require:  
　　1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
　　2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
　　3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
　　4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
　　Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
　　COURSE BOOKS  
　　All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
　　The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
　　A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
　　Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
　　A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
　　One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
　　Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
　　Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
　　The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
　　OTHER EQUIPMENT  
　　wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
　　glass or crystal phials  
　　telescope set  
　　brass scales  
　　Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
　　PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKSBROOMSTICKS  
"Can I still have a broom for my birthday, I'll leave it here promise" Evie pleaded her eyes wide, Arabella nodded. "Yeah, Pip were going to Hogwarts, I'd best get you a carry case"  
"Yes, well it looks like our day at the beach is being swapped for a trip to Diqgon Alley. We'll go get ready, we will go on the night/day bus"  
Evie sighed the big purple bus with squishy armchairs during the day and brass beds at night was her least favourite way of traveling, she preferred side along apperition even though that always made her sick.

An hour later Evie was stood outside a snappy looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' Evie wore an akle length pale green skirt, a white present blouse and a matching pale green cloak with silver clip, a pair of silver ballet shoes rested on her feet. Arabella steered her inside. It was relatively quiet, a few old women sat in one corner. The bar tender, Tom, a kind old wizard with a bad back and little hair and teeth smiledandlet them into the back yard. Arabella than made the gateway to diagonal alley by tapping the bricks and they walked through. The cobbled street twisted and turned, it was bustling with shoppers and filled with bright colours, carts sat outside shops, witches and wizards shelling their merchandise. It reminded Evie of the muggle markets she'd seen.  
The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.  
Evie always wished she had about eight more eyes, when she came to Diagonal alley for it was always changing. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."  
A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Evie's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Evie heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --" Evie now knew which broom she wanted. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments even Evie had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops, it was Gringots the only wizards back in England Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

After a two wild cart rides, and now carrying a bag full of coins,Evie was once again in sunshine. Arabella looked slightly green, Evie knew her gran didn't share her love of the Gringgot's carts in fact her gran hated them.  
"Might as well get yer uniform, you need a new clothes as well" said Arabella, pointing towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which was the closest.  
"Listen, Evie I'm going to buy your books and birtday presant, you go get your clothes, dont spend too much. I will meet you at olivanders okay." Arabella said stroking Evie's hair away from her face.  
"Alright" Evie replied she then entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Evie started to speak.  
"Yes and some new clothes, but my gran said I wasn't to spend more than necessary" Evie replied.  
"Alright dear let's get you sorted, I have a boy in the back room being fitted for Hogwarts,do you want to wait.."  
"Noo it's fine" Evie replied.  
In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Evie on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"  
"Yes" Evie replied, "My name is Evangelina Potter but everyone calls me Evie"  
The boy gasped and the assistant stabbed herself with a pin.  
"Draco Malfoy" the boy said in snobbish, arragont manor that Evie couldn't stand. She'd heard about they Malfoy family, they had been on Voldemort's side.  
"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Draco boasted, Evie nodded politely,she was about to open her mouth when the assistant interrupted.  
"There you are Mr Malfoy, all finished"  
"Oh," Draco then stepped of the stool and looked at Evie.  
"I hope we can be friends, I am sure I can help you so you don't get mixed up with the wrong sort" Draco said boastfully.  
"Thanks but no thanks, I can tell the wrong sort for myself" Evie replied simply, Draco blushed red and glared at her before he stormed out of the shop like a toddler in a tantrum. Evie giggled and went back to looking at new clothes.

Once she was so nine days headed to Ollivanders. A magic w and was what Evie had really been looking forward too. The last shop was small and shabby. Peeling gold letters above the window read, 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 385 BC. A single wand lay in the dusty window, it rested on faded purple cushion. To Evie's surprise her gran was already sat inside the shop, in one of the willow armchairs. It looked like she had been to the apothecary and pet emporium as well.  
Evie walked inside and was hit with a strange sensation, her body seemed to tingle, the dust seemed to be full of a secret kind of magic, Evie sighed and placed her clothes with the rest of the packages, a twinkling sliver bell sounded as the door closed. Evie looked around at the narrow boxes that rested on shelves all around the shop.  
"Good afternoon" a soft voice said from behind them, Evie jumped and a vase smashed. Arabella sighed and repaired the vase as Evie looked at the old man that had scared her he looked apologetic. He had large grey eyes that shone like moons in the gloomy shop.  
"Hello Ollivander" Arabella smiled kindly.  
"Hello" Evie said nervously.  
"Sorry about making you jump, but your magic is very strong, " Ollivander praised, causing Evie to blush. "I wondered when I would be seeing you. I remember when your parents where in here buying their first wands, and for Lily her only wand. You look like her except you have the Potter's wild black hair" Ollivander continued as he pulled boxes off the various shelves.  
"Um thank you" Evie replied.  
"Your mother's wand was good for charms, will 10 and a quarter inches, made of willow and swishy. Your father's was mahogany, strong and pliable. Eleven inches and perfect for transfiguration, in fact all his wands were designed for that subject." He paused looking ssaddened, he then looked over at Arabella.  
"I, myself favoured a oka and dragon heart string wand, 13 inches strong and firm, lost it in a duel when I was 19" Arabella said sadly.  
"Yes, well the wand actually chooses the wizard"  
"Or witch" snapped Evie, everyone laughed.  
Or witch" Ollivander corrected, "now let's find you a wand"

An hour later they still had not found Evie a wand. Ollivander was becoming excited, Arabella nervous and Evie was becoming angry and frustrated.  
"The more powerful the witch the more wands they try" Ollivander said trying to treasure her.  
"How powerful is she, we have tried over fifty wands" Arabella snapped, suddenly Ollivander stopped. He ran down an asile and came back seconds later carrying an amber box.  
"Try this, its an unusual combination" Ollivander said curiously. Evie picked up the amber/burgundy coloured wand and waved it, sparks of red and gold flew out of the tip and bounced off the walls.  
"Finally" Evie muttered as Arabella clapped.  
"11 inches, strong but bendy, this wand is made of two woods, holly and willow, it's core it phoenix feather" Ollivander informed them.  
"Wow" breathed Evie smiling at her wand.  
"Yes but the phoenix gave a second feather, that feather resided in You-Know-Who's wand" Ollivander whispered.  
"Doesn't mean a thing" Arabella sapped angrily, she then baught Evie a silver wand holder that fastened to her arm, leg, or ankle.  
"Best on your arm unless it is exposed" Ollivander said as he wrapped everything up and gave Arabella the change.

"Don't worry Evie, this doesn't change a thing and you know it" Arabella sighed as she tucked Evie into bed that night, she kissed her forehead, made sure that Pip was safely at the foot of the bed and wouldn't fall off before she headed out of the room.  
"Love you" Evie murdered sleepily, Arabella paused on the landing.  
"Love you too, sweetheart now go to sleep" she replied as she turned off the light and closed the door. Soon Evie's breathing evened out and she was dreaming of a dear and a doe running about in a forest, they where followed by their baby.


	3. Birthday treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

"Pip, I am 11, eee" screamed an excited Evie, she then danced around the kitchen, kitten in her arms chanting, 'I am 11' over and overm again. Her hair was loose and in knots and she wore a teddy bear nightie.  
"Evie go get dressed, and for Merlin's sake how many times have I told you don't take off your locket, it keeps you safe. I will hex you if I found you've taken it off again!" Arabella snapped, as the girl twirled round the kitchen table. All her fans had sent cards which had been burnt before Evie woke up, and any presents were sent back to their shops with Arabella's apologies.

Evie sighed and stopped dancing, she sent Arabella a 'you're kidding me...right' look before walking upstairs. Arabella then placed Evie's breakfaston the table along with her own.  
Evie came back down a few minutes later, her locket securely fastened around her neck this time. She wore a white T-shirt, denim dungeries, only with a skirt not trousers. A pair of white trainers were on her feet and her hair was in pigtails.  
"Aww you look so sweet" Arabella cooed, Evie rolled her eyes as she picked up Pip, who was swooping at her laces.  
"Gran" Evie moaned " I am eleven not six" she snapped  
"Exactly, your not a teenager yet young lady so loose the attitude" Arabella replied sharply, Evie mumbled an apology as she gave Pip her breakfast. She then sat down and tucked into her own breakfast, pancakes walked in golden syrup.  
"I don't know why I let you put that much on" Arabella sighed, as she ate her own healthy bowl of berries.  
"I don't know either" Evie replied cheekily as she pinched the largest strawberry she could see.  
"Oy"  
"What?"  
"That was the largest one" sulked Arabella  
"Aww too bad, it was yummy though" Evie then started laughing at her gran's face.  
"Defenetly your father's cheek," said Arabella through her own laughter.

A couple of hours later Evie was putting away her presents, as her gran flared up the mess from the part, the Longbottoms and another friend of her gran's had come round. She received a book on caring for cats from Mrs Murphy, a silver hair clip with three emeralds set into it from Argusta Longbottom, and a box of chocolate frogs from Neville. But Evie's favourite gift was from her gran, it was a brand new broom. Arebella had given Evie a Nimbus 2000. It was perfect.a real birthday treat and she could not wait to try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer


	4. journey from platform nine and three-quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s have no idea why I love honey puffs in on every chapter.

Evie's last month at home flew by, Evie spent her days flying, reading her textbooks, playing with Pip and ticking off the days every night. She could not wait until she went to Hogwarts. Most of her belongings had been packed. She was waiting until the night before to pack things like her tolirties and parents photograph, they one where they were dancing around the fountain.  
On the last day of August Evie put her broom away and placed her last minute things into her trunk. She kissed her parents photo before putting that in her trunk as well. Arabella insisted that Evie go to bed at eight that night.  
"Why?" Shinned Evie as she brushed her teeth.  
"Because I can guarantee that like evey other eleven year old witch/wizard you will be up before seven tommorow morning" Arabella said sternly as she tucked Evie into bed, and of course Arabella was right. Evie woke up at six the next morning. She was too excited/nervous to go back to sleep. She got dressed, she wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a black T-shirt with a silver wolf on the front, she then pulled her favourite burgundy colored hoodie over the top, before putting her black trainers on her feet. Evie's wand was up her sleeve in its holder, and her locket was securely fastened and hidden from sight.  
"I'll changed into my school robes on the train" Evie told Pip, whohad meowed, as she secured her hair into a high ponytail with a black scrunchie.

Three hours later Evie's trunk was packed and fastened, Pip had been placed in her basket with a kipper, Evie made sure she was comfortable before she fastened the lock on the basket. Pip did not like being closed in, but Evie promised to let the grey tabby out when they where on the train. Arabella and Evie then viewed to the 'Leaky Cauldron' where they then caught a muggle taxi to King's Cross station. They arrived at half past ten, the train left at eleven.  
"Evie here is your ticket, it allows you to get on to the platform, kept it securely in your poker, what ever you do, don't loose that!" Arabella said firmly, giving Evie a stern 'do as I tell you' look.  
"Yes gran" Evie replied, as they headed to the fifth archway between platform nine and ten, where the barrier to play from nine and three-quarters was located. Evie paused as her gran looked around when suddenly someone spoke behind her.  
"Packed with muggles of course" a woman snapped.  
"Molly Weasley keep your voice down" Arabella hissed.  
"What sorry" the speak mumbled, she was plump and had shoulder length red hair, she'd been speaking to four boys all with the same flame red hair, a little girl identical to her mother stood holding her mother's hand, she looked sad.  
"Evie this is Molly Weasley, and her children Percy" here the tallest boy nodded snobbishly, "the twins Fred and George" Arabella continued, the wins grinned and bowed at Evie, who fiddle in response. Their mother glared.  
"I am Ronald, Ron to my friends, are you Evangelina Potter" the youngest boy said, he was tall and covered in freekles, he had a rather large nose as well.  
"Yeo but call me Evie or I'll hex you onto next century" Evie replied smiling, Ron nodded and laughed as did the twins. The little girl then laughed and srpped out from behind her mother.  
"This is Ginny my youngest and only daughter" Mrs Weasley said proudly stroking her daughter hair.  
"Molly can I ask you a favour?"  
"Sure Arabella"  
"Will you see that Evie gets on the train, Bathilda is I'll and I promised I would go see her" Arabella explained.  
"Of course, give her my love and tell her I hope she gets well soon" Mrs Weasley replied.  
"Bye gran" Evie said hugging her Arebella.  
"Be good, stay out of trouble, have fun work hard and I will see you at Christmas I promise" Arabella said, she kissed Evie's forehead before she walked away, towards the appetition point.  
"Alright let's get this over with quickly, Percy go" Mrs Weasley said looking around. Percy walked up to the barriar and stepped through quickly. "Fred, George you next" the twins leaned against the barrier and slipped through.  
"Us next?" Evie asked, Mrs Weasley nodded, Ron and Evie shared a look.  
Ron take Evangelina to your brother they will put your trunks in the luggage box. Make sure you have your bags" Mrs Weasley said before Ron and Evie ran full pot towards the barrier, Evie was quicker.  
"I won" Evie said simply.  
"You're fast" Ron gasped breathlessly, together they walked towards the scarlet steam engine.

Smoke drifted over them, everyone was running about and chatting in groups. Fred placed his and George's trunks in the train while George did the same with Ron and Evie's. Evie then grabbed her backpack which, held her robes and much, while Ron did the Sam, Evie also Crabbe Pip's basket.  
"You're bringing your cat" Ron exclaimed  
"Yes why, is that a problem?"  
"I have a rat"  
"Oh, don't worry Pip won't hurt it, I promise"  
"Okay" Ron replied not looking too sure. They then went to find an empty compartment.

At last they found one. As they sat down Evie saw Neville through the window, he was being told off, aparently he had lost his toad 'Trever' again.  
"Do you really have a scar" Ron blurted out, as he placed his back in the rack. Evie put her bag and Pip's basket on the seat next to her before answering. She hooded and laughed as she brushed her fringe back to show Ron.  
"I don't remember anything" Evie said quickly knowing it was the next question, it always was.  
"Are all your family magic?" She asked moving the conversation on.  
"Yes, apart from mums cousin but nobody talk about him, he's a squib and hates us, he is jealousy according to dad"  
"You're lucky, I'd love to have three brothers..an"  
"Five" Ron interrupted, "Bill is the oldest, he works as a curse breaker for Gringots in Egypt, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania" he explaine, looking sad, luckily for Evie Pip meowed, as if too say 'you promised to let me out on the train so why haven't you' Evie laughed.  
"Can I let Pip out"  
"Your positive she won't eat Scabbers?" Ron asked  
"Positive" Evie replied  
"Alright then, Evie let the tabbby cat out, she sniffed Scabbers and hissed once before she curled up on Evie's lap, Evie stroked the cat surprised at her behaviour. The conversation then turned to quidditch, .the most popular sport know to the wizarding world.

At lunch Ron pulled out a package of ham sandwiches, while Evie pulled out a box of strawberries and another one of kippers. She gave the kippers to Pip along with some water, while she ate the berries.  
" you really do take care of her don't you" Ron said kindly.  
"Of course, Pip is family" Evie replied.just then a tall, slim built, boy with bushy brown hair, the same brown eyes and buck teeth walked in, he was already in his school robes, and he carried his bag.  
"Can I join you, my compartment got too full" she said quickly. Evie nodded.  
"I'm Evangelina Potter, Evie to my friends and anyone who dose not want to be best into the next century" Evie said introducing herself, the boy gasped softly.  
"Ron Weasley" Ron said, his mouth full off food.  
"Harvey Granger, I am a muggleborn" he then turned to Evie "it is true you defeated Voldemort" here Ron flinched.  
"Don't say his name" Ron hissed.  
"Yes I defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, yes I have the scar no I don't remember anything" Evie replied simply showing him her scar.  
"Sorry for saying the name" Harvey mumbled. Harvey then spent the next to hours asking endless questions, speaking in w very quick and bossy mannor. Evie and Ron excused themselves so they could change, theyneded a break from the endless stream of questions an answers.

It was dark by the time they got back AAT hey where glad they got changed when they did because as they sat down, a voice echoed throughout the train.  
"We will reach Hogwarts in five minutes, please leave luggage and pets on the train they will be taken up seperatly."  
"Sorry Pip into the basket you go" Evie murdered softly, placing the sleeping cat into the basket and locking it. pip meowed in protest, she'd woken up when Evie had moved her.  
Evie was nervous and when the train stopped she had the sudden urge to cry. She stepped off the train and onto the station along with the others.  
"First years over here" cried a booming voice, Evie recognised it as Hagrid's. He was the game keeper here, she had met him a few years earlier while out shopping with Arabella she had gotten lost and he had been the one that found her. Hargrids suddenly he came into view, he was taller and broader than any man she had met and towered over them, he had black berry eyes and thick black hair that was as long and bushy had his beard.  
"Hi Hagrid"  
"Hi Evie" Hagrid saidsmiling brightly at her. He then lead them down to the lake where the boats wephere waiting for them. As is tradition first years go on boats, it gives the older years time to settle down and get to heir tables, after saying hello to friends obviously.  
"Four in about, no more or you will fall in, no less or the boat won't move" hagrid said sharply. Their was an odd number so Neville ended up sharing Hagrid's boat.

Evie, Ron, Harvey and a blonde haired girl coined into a boat, and they set off, nodody spoke, they gasped when they saw Hogwarts castle and smiled once they reached the cave that stored the boats. They nervously climbed the staircase towards the entwce hall.  
"Trever" Neville cried as he picked up his toad and put it firmly in his pocket. The others stopped lMcGonagall, Hagrid knocked three times on the big wooden doors. They opened to reveal a stern looking witch.  
"Hagrid"  
"The first years Professor McGonagall" and with that Hagrid walked into the entrance hall, through the large door to the right and into the feast, the doors swung shut after him. Leaving the first years with McGonagall.


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First years are sorted into their houses.

Professor McGonagall was a talll, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Evie's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. The entrance hall had big stone walls, and a grand staircase the lead up to the rest of the school, the ceiling was too high to see. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Evie could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
A few of the first years looked confused, so McGonagall breather slowly before she continued to explain about the houses.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points." Here she sent a look at Evie and Ron, both thier families had troublemakers born into them. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She continued, her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Evie sighed, Ron paled and Harvey swallowed.  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harvey asked Ron.  
"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied and Evie shook her head, the first years that heard Ron where obviously panicking.  
"They place a talking hat on your head, the hat then tells you where you will be belong the best and announces your house to the hall" Evie said loudly, so everyone heard, she then changed her hairstyle for a ponytail to a bun and turned to help Neville with his cloak.  
"Oh" Harvey said, he seemed to be hyperventilating.  
"Just breeth" the blonde girl was telling him, "my brother has asthma and I have to calm him down sometimes when he has an attack" she explained.  
Evie kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her destiny. Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air -- several people behind him screamed.  
"What the --?"Evie gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying,  
"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?"A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  
"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."  
Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Evie got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Evie had never even imagined such a splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Evie looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.  
"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harvey whispered to the girl who had helped him.  
It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.Evie quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
　　"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
　　But don't judge on what you see,  
　　I'll eat myself if you can find  
　　A smarter hat than me.  
　　You can keep your bowlers black,  
　　Your top hats sleek and tall,  
　　For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
　　And I can cap them all.  
　　There's nothing hidden in your head  
　　The Sorting Hat can't see,  
　　So try me on and I will tell you  
　　Where you ought to be.  
　　You might belong in Gryffindor,  
　　Where dwell the brave at heart,  
　　Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
　　You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
　　Where they are just and loyal,  
　　Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
　　Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
　　if you've a ready mind,  
　　 Where those of wit and learning,  
　　Will always find their kind;  
　　Or perhaps in Slytherin  
　　You'll make your real friends,  
　　Those cunning folk use any means  
　　To achieve their ends.  
　　So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
　　And don't get in a flap!  
　　You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
　　For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Evie saw a few people look at her gratefully, Ron's gave went a new shade of red that Evie didn't believe was humanly possible.  
"I'll kill Fred he was going on about wrestling a troll" Ron snapped under his breath. Evie smiled, trying on the hat was better than wrestling a troll but why did they have to try it on in front of everyone.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Evie saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Evie could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Evie's imagination, after all she'd heard about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. She was dedefiantly starting to feel sick now.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Evie noticed that sometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.  
"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.  
"Granger, Harvey" harvey almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on his head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.  
"The last thing I wanted was to be in a house with him" Ron said pointing at Harvey, who ran over to the Gryffindor table.  
"Maybe you won't" Evie whispered in response  
"There hasn't ever been a born Weasley that did not get sorted into Gryffindor" Ron replied.  
When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."  
Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.  
　　  
There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Evangelina!"  
"Evie" Evie snapped as she stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.  
"Potter, did she say?"  
"The Evagelina Potter?"  
"The 'Girl Who Lived' Potter?"  
The last thing Evie saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. Evie waited.  
"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"  
Evie gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure Evie? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well, if you're sure -- better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
Evie heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall, she took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. Evie was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, she hardly noticed that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Evie sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff she'd seen earlier. The ghost patted her arm, giving Evie the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

Evie could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Evie grinned back, and there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Evie recognized him at once from the Chocolate Frog cards. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Evie spotted Professor Quirtell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron, they had meet briefly over the summer.. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.  
Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Evie at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Evie crossed her fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" She clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to her.  
"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Evie as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Evie looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The strawberries seemed ages ago.  
Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Evie didn't know whether to laugh or not.  
"He's mad?" Evie declared.  
"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Evie?"  
Evie's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. Evie had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Evie piled her plate with chicken, potatoes and carrots, she then drowned it in gravy.  
"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Evie cut up her chicken.  
"Can't you --?"  
"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in troduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you -- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"  
"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy --" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.  
"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.  
"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost." Evie looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Evie was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.  
"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.  
"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding -- "  
As Evie help herself to a piece of treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.  
"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.  
"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.  
"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."  
"Your Gran is awful" Evie muttered.  
"Mrs Figg seems nice, I'd love to have a gran like her"  
"Mrs Figg" asked Ron  
"The Witch I was paced with after my parents were killed" Evie replied sadly. She looked up at the high table, Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  
It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Evie's eyes -- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Evie's forehead.  
"Ouch!" Evieclapped a hand to her head.  
"What is it?" asked Percy.  
"N-nothing."  
The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Evie had gotten from the teacher's look -- a feeling that he didn't like Evie at all.  
"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Evie asked Percy.  
"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to -- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."  
Evie watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at her again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, who grinned and then blushed when they noticed he was looking at them.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Here most of the school cheered.  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harvey aughed, but he was one of the few who did, even Evie did not laugh.  
"He's not serious?" Harvey muttered to Percy.  
"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere -- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Evie noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
　　Teach us something please,  
　　Whether we be old and bald  
　　Or young with scabby knees,  
　　Our heads could do with filling  
　　With some interesting stuff,  
　　For now they're bare and full of air,  
　　Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
　　So teach us things worth knowing,  
　　Bring back what we've forgot,  
　　just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
　　And learn until our brains all rot.  
Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Evie's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Evie was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.  
A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.  
"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.  
"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy growled, there was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.  
"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.  
"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.  
"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it -- Neville needed a leg up -- and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.  
　  
Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase -- they were obviously in one of the towers -- they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.  
" Great food, isn't it?" Lavender Brown, muttered to Evie through the hangings.  
Eviewassharing a dorm with, Lavender, a girl named Parvati Patil, who twin sister was in Ravenclaw, the other two beds in the room where empty. There where only eight girls in Gryffindor this year. Evie was going to ask Parvati if she'd had any of the treacle tart, but she fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps Evie ad eaten a bit too much, because she had a very strange dream. Sh was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to her, telling her she must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was her destiny. Evie told the turban she didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; she tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully -- and there was Malfoy, laughing at her as she struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold -- there was a burst of green light and Evie woke, sweating and shaking.  
She rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke next day, she didn't remember the dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love honey puffs


End file.
